His crimson eyes
by Black Romeo
Summary: Of all the romantic settings we had to meet in a decaying Biology lab...and he was my nightmare come true.
1. Living horror

**A/N: First time writing outside 07 so, I can't really promise anything. Inspiration for this chapter is 'Seven mysteries'. Though the funny thing is this story isn't of the horror genre at all (writing horror is totally out of my league). **

**Disclaimer-Don't own Nurarihyon no mago and never will.**

* * *

**Ch-1, Living horror**

The sudden drop in temperature that greeted her on stepping inside the old Biology lab sent shivers down her spine. The room was definitely seeing its last days, what with the flickering tiny bulb and debris called paperwork strewn across the floor, the poor thing having got hit full on by the disorderly hurricane that was Miami Azusa-sensei could barely be identified as a lab anymore. Tsurara Oikawa sighed; the woman was as klutzy as ever.

It smelled slightly musty seeing it hadn't seen days of use. Empty jars lined the dusty shelves, bare of any contents. She knelt by the teacher's desk before fishing into her mauve skirt pocket to pull out a tiny key. "Sensei said the journal might be in the desk-drawer but I doubt it can be opened in the first place," she sighed eyeing the rusty lock with hopeless ambers. A quick glance at her wrist watch signaled the seventh hour in the evening. She bit her tongue; Setsura was going to give her an earful for coming home late. She fiddled with the lock before a small _clinck _resounded through the empty room and with all her might she pulled…only to land hard on the paper littered floor, the rusty jammed drawer lying beside her leg. She groaned, not because of the dull aching in her back but because of the fruitlessness of her painful action. The drawer was empty and that only promised some more excruciating hours in the cramped room. She was so _not _looking forward to it.

Just then a jar fell off the edge of the shelf, shattering into several pointy shards of glass just a few feet away from her. But before a scared blunette could pass it off as a mischief played by the fat, greasy rats that must have made a home of the decaying laboratory, the yellowish light from the bulb reflected off the spilled contents of the had-been-jar-to-store-god-knows-what. Tsurara's face paled and sweat droplets rolled down her forehead. The bright crimson fluid staining the papers glared at her. The amber-eyed girl gulped before letting out a strained laugh.

"Ahaha…this thing belongs to the Chemistry lab, I guess," she stood up on her shaky legs before making her way or staggering, more accurately, towards the spilled fluid. A strong coppery stench hit her nostrils as she bent own to look at it. She immediately retracted her hand, face paling even more and entire body trembling.

"B-bl-blood…"

**They say a girl died in the old Biology lab when the cabinet fell trampling her underneath. Since then a bloodied figure is said to appear if you switch off the light and enter inside the lab at night.**

The horrifying recollection didn't help the blunette in the slightest. She suddenly felt as if choking on her own breath. As if suddenly aware of her surroundings, she could swear the tiny room was gradually shrinking.

"I-I have to f-find that journal fast."

Her eyes fell on the only obvious thing she hadn't checked so far, a (not surprisingly) old green wooden cupboard standing solitary in the corner. She made a mad dash for it, her heart pounding against her frail chest, so much for running errands for careless teachers. The moment her fingertip touched the handle everything changed. The pathetic excuse of a light bulb breathed its last, shrouding the room in pitch black darkness. Tsurara's hand shook violently, her body already initiating the fight-or-flight response with her legs itching to run and never _ever_ come back. But pride took its toll and with an almost determined look, her trembling fingers pulled down the handle. Her mind screamed 'turn back, run!'

The door of the cupboard creaked open, its sound eerie and slow like a rocking chair exempted of its occupant swaying back forth. And there it was…a pair of crimson eyes staring at her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for giving it a read *bows***


	2. Prince and punks

**Ch-2, Prince and punks**

**A/N-Glad I've not got thrown out yet…lemme say it again, 'it's a no horror zone!'**

**Disclaimer-Nurarihyon no mago isn't my brainchild. But the goons out there belong to me.**

* * *

But no ear splitting scream followed.

Tsurara glanced down at the hand planted firmly on her mouth and gulped. Somewhere in the closet a torch flickered on before the figure in the dark aimed it at himself. In the pale light of the torch it wasn't hard to make out the (thankfully) humanoid figure despite how mesmerizingly ethereal it looked. The intruder was breathing, if the delicate rise and fall of his chest were any indication and the hand that connected to her mouth did seem solid. Her erratic heartbeat slowed a bit at the unspoken reassurance.

His slightly surprised crimson eyes narrowed as the boy smirked. "Do I look _that_ ugly, you want to scream?" His voice was silkily deep and just slightly taunting.

Having stopped shaking, the blunette slapped his hand away all the while trying to glare at the beautiful stranger. "W-what are you doing here? You scared me!"

Sighing, the crimson eyed one slowly climbed out of the dark closet, torch light reflecting off his flowing silvery black mane. Now standing at his full height he was a head and shoulders taller than her with a lean and muscular build.

"That _was_ the plan. However, I'm surprised that the blood trick didn't scare you," he said before making his way to the desk and perching on its dusty top.

"I-it wasn't real?!"

He smirked while eyeing his most successful invention warily, "Afraid not but just as good as the real deal."

Tsurara snapped at him. "Are you a trouble maker? What's the big id-w-what's wrong?" her frown disappeared into a look of utter bewilderment when she saw the boy suddenly frowning at the door.

"Someone's coming upstairs," he replied before turning back and grabbing her hand. "This way!" he pulled them into a narrow space between two shelves.

Tsurara's face lit up with a rare shade of crimson as she almost fell onto the stranger's chest. "Shushh," he whispered into her ear while staring at the small opening from their hideout. The blunette blushed harder all the while staring at him in confusion.

The door opened noisily enough, while three figures entered inside. Beams of torch light traveled alternately across the body of the entire room before settling on scouting the ground. A sudden yelp caused Tsurara to tear her gaze away from the frowning teen and peep at the mystery trio, while slightly leaning against the silver haired teen. Someone must have seen the blood (?) stained papers and the broken jar, she guessed correctly.

"I-it's b-blood," the shortest figure stammered immediately backing away from the pungent stains. "I'm telling you Ren, this room is cursed!"

"Shut up, Kurosaki! We aren't even sure if it's blood," a lean bespectacled teenager glared at his comrade.

"Whatever, the stuff wasn't here before. Someone must have come here, it isn't safe to hide the papers here anymore," the tallest and the last figure knelt beside the desk just like Tsurara had earlier but immediately stilled. "The drawer is lying there; someone must have known the papers were kept here and has tried to take it for himself."

"Are they-" Tsurara turned to face the crimson eyed teen.

"Yeah, the Physics test on Monday and the Biology test on Wednesday," he whispered back with a solemn look.

The blunette raised her fist and glared at the trio ferociously. "That's cheating! We should stop them!" If only looks could kill…

The silver haired teen stifled a chuckle. _This girl was cute_. He opted for a nonchalant smile instead. "There are bad apples…"

"Are the papers still there, Kaichou? At least one of them?" the geeky-boy enquired as he knelt by his partner. He sounded alarmed and a tiny bit frightened, not that he shouldn't be.

"Not a single one, Kozuki!"

"Y-you don't think the teachers found out, do you?" a wimpy Kurosaki kneeled next to his friends.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know?!" Kaichou's shrill voice bellowed throughout the room.

"Smile anyone?"

Three horror lit faces turned towards the somewhat cheerful voice as a camera flash momentarily lit their faces. An enraged Kaichou balled his hands into fists and stood up, immediately backed up by his underlings.

"It's the Nura brat," Kozuki shot the silver haired teen a disgusted look.

After blinking stupidly at the boy who had just alerted everyone of their unwanted presence, Tsurara bounded out of their hideout to stand beside the teen. "You can't take down all of them," she said worriedly whilst clutching his red jacket.

"Would you lend me your strength then?" He turned partially to bestow her with a confident smile. "Me alone, maybe but we both, definitely."

She still stood indecisively. But he wasn't going to give up anytime soon. Time was pretty precious. "You wanted to stop these cheaters, didn't you?"

"H-hai."

"We need to protect the evidence. Just cover my back for the time being, won't you?"

An automatic 'hai' immediately left her mouth before she could really comprehend what position that left her in.

"The leech's taking help from the ice-cube?" Kaichou sneered, taking a step forward.

The crimson eyed teen smirked as Tsurara glared icicles at the mortal who had dared to defy her anger. At least she won't hesitate to kick his face now. The Nura heir slid the photographic device into his leather jacket before turning to face the thugs.

"Let the punk hunt begin."

* * *

**A/N-Romeo decided to settle on impulse; 'planning' glaring daggers in the waste basket.**

**Thanks for reading^^**


End file.
